


溺 01

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: /大平祥生×川尻莲
Kudos: 7





	溺 01

门落锁的那一瞬间川尻莲从镜子上看到了大平祥生，他先捕捉到的是对方有些阴郁地表情，一双眼睛被刘海的阴影掩住，只有摇晃的耳链在灯光下闪着光泽。

他下意识地顿住了洗脸的动作。

“怎么了？祥生君？”

询问的声音带着一丝的不安与恐慌，连他自己都没注意到的干涩。

拿住毛巾的手不自觉地攥紧，川尻莲略带僵硬地转过身，强迫自己扯出一丝笑容。

嘴角的弧度还没达到顶点，大平祥生却一把拥住了他，强硬而又粗暴地将他转回到镜子前，然后湿热的触感落在他的肩颈。

大平祥生在吻他。

川尻莲下意识地挣扎，却因为整个人被拥住而动弹不得，只能看着镜子里那颗毛茸茸的脑袋在自己的右肩，然后被迫承受对方的舔咬。

热气升腾，他听得见空气里的粗喘声，带着浓烈的荷尔蒙，像火一样顺着肩颈燃烧到耳侧，然后有什么东西在自己的臀部蹭动。

他脚下一个踉跄，被大平祥生带动着朝前一步，整个人被压在了洗手台上，冰冷的台缘抵在腹部，他不得不腾出手撑住，和洗手台隔开距离。

等到对方终于冷静下来，川尻莲才终于恢复了一点气势。

“祥生！”  
“所以莲君到底要我怎么样啊？”

两个人的声音意外地重合在了一起，川尻莲听见大平祥生带着委屈和痛苦的声音，下意识地偏头去看对方。

“不是说好了会给我答复的吗？”

“可是为什么躲着我？”

“躲着我就算了，还和别人那么亲密。莲君不是说过尊重我的喜欢吗？那至少在给我回复之前和别人保持距离啊！”

藏在心里几天的话终于说了出来，大平祥生一下子泄了气，只是环着川尻莲的双臂更加地收紧。

“祥生，你先松开我好不好，有点疼……”

被这样的力道抱着，论谁都会有一种窒息的感觉，更何况这个人是满带着深情的大平祥生。

大平祥生听话的松下了手，却还是虚虚地环着川尻莲纤细的腰，深怕怀里的人一下子挣脱了自己。

两个人保持着沉默，连时间都变慢了，川尻莲听见彼此的呼吸声相互交错着，感受到背后大平祥生胸腔的起伏，以及对方对自己覆水难收般的欲望。

「抱歉，果然我还是不能接受和男生在一起」

他想这么说，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为自己说出来了，可现实却变成了更沉重的呼吸。

他突然想到前几天把自己带到走廊角落的大平祥生，有些不自然的动作，太过用力攥紧而泛白的指尖，略微闪躲的双眼，和带着青涩宛如少女般的表情。

「莲君，我喜欢你！」

以及说完这句话不敢直视自己而露出的后脑勺和因为紧张而颤动的身体。

他当时并没有想过同性恋或者是两个人才认识不久，反而好像很轻易地接受了大平祥生喜欢自己的事情。

「如果拒绝的话，祥生会很伤心的吧？」

首先浮现在脑海的是这样的想法，川尻莲一时间也搞不懂自己在想些什么，但果然他还是不希望对方伤心的。

「给我几天的时间考虑」

最后他还是选择了委婉的逃避，连自己都不知道在逃避什么。

但显然此刻，大平祥生不仅看透了自己内心的想法，还迫不及待地想要自己给出一个明确的回答。

“莲君有和男人做过吗？”

耳边传来大平祥生的询问，川尻莲有些意外于平时黏人的少年竟然会说出这样的话，但脑内却迅速地思考着男人做爱的场景。

“莲君……”

又是一声缱绻的叫唤。

“嗯？”

川尻莲还沉浸在男人之间如何做爱的世界里，一时间就被大平祥生牵着走了，他下意识地偏过头，嘴唇却触到了一片柔软。

“唔？”

川尻莲震惊地瞪大了双眼，却发现那双环住自己腰部的手臂紧紧抓着自己的肩膀，而那片柔软的主人将更为柔软的东西探进了自己的口腔。

被这突如其来的深吻搞得头晕目眩，等反应过来时川尻莲已经顺着对方的动作回应起来，啧啧的水声在不大的空间里回响，色情而又下流。

“哈……嗯……”

等两片唇瓣依依不舍地分开时，两个人都有些晕乎乎的，一开始主动的大平祥生尤为明显——他的脸颊已经泛了红。

“莲君，不讨厌kiss吧？”

大平祥生有些气息不稳地开口。初入成年社会的他对于情爱方面并没有什么经验，看似强势的接吻也只是因为对方是川尻莲罢了，可对方却似乎并不是零经验。

「莲君这么有魅力，一定有过女朋友吧」

想到这里大平祥生有些低落，但很快又开脱了自己，从聊天中他知道至少对方目前是单身状态的，那么自己还是有机会的。

“莲君最近压力很大吧，因为high light的编舞……”大平祥生说着蹭了蹭对方的肩窝，“我对编舞不是很在行，也帮不到你什么……”

“在这期间还要整理对我的感情，很为难吧？”

“莲君听说过么？用肉体释放压力之类的，虽然很荒谬，但是莲君刚刚也有爽到吧？明明也回应我了。”

“要不要，稍微考虑一下？”

最后的声音带着一丝期盼，又好像卑微到尘埃里的弱小，好像如果再拒绝，真的会摧毁对方一样，有着不容拒绝的哀求。

川尻莲就这样在一个和暧昧好不沾边气氛下，轻轻地回拥了大平祥生，即使看不清前方，他的身体比思想更诚实地选择了接受。

「姑且就先这样吧……」

他轻轻抚摸着怀里激动到流泪的大平祥生，看到镜子里被吮出红色痕迹的肩膀，心生无力。

“祥生。”

“嗯？”

“下次要吻，不要在这种地方哦，太明显了。”

-他选择了纵容，用近乎溺爱的温柔，不自知地诱拐着还是少年的大平祥生。

-某种意义上来说，一切的始作俑者都是川尻莲一个人罢了。

“嘶……轻一点啊哈——”

自从默认了关系，两个人成了宿舍洗浴间的常客。

伴随着落锁的声音，大平祥生几乎是急切得吻上了川尻莲的嘴唇，手下也迅速地去扯对方的裤子，也许是太过粗暴地动作弄疼了对方，惹得川尻莲偏头避开了亲吻。

“这么急，祥生是缺奶的婴儿吗？”

抱怨的声音染上了一丝情欲，仿佛无意识的撒娇，甜蜜的控诉。

“莲君怎么知道……”这句话不知道戳到大平祥生的那个点，他叼着川尻莲的下唇反复舔舐，一只手却顺着衣服地下摆往上摸索，精准无误地捻住了对方的乳首。

“啊~”

接吻的缝隙中突出一声甜腻的喘息。

“莲君喜欢被人摸乳首么？反应怎么这么大？”大平祥生说着轻轻舔了一下对方颤抖的耳垂，“难道莲君才是盼着被吸吮的那个人？”

「真的太犯规了」

川尻莲软着身子，被欺负地一句话都说不出来，只能吐出更芬芳的喘息。

那个几天前还不太会接吻的少年，以惊人的速度吸收着关于情爱的知识，很快就举一反三地做到了以下克上，甚至总在做这些事的时候一反常态的说着一些下流话。

这真的是他知道的乖巧又粘人的大平祥生吗？

分神间不知道什么时候，大平祥生已经钻进了川尻莲的衣服里，头顶抵在对方的下颌，然后轻轻咬上了被玩弄得挺立的乳首。

“啊！”

川尻莲发出了一声急促的尖叫，被刺激地双眼发红，蒙上了一层雾气。

“莲君的乳首真的很敏感呢，明明只在玩左边的，右边的也立起来了哦，在等着我来享用么？”

“才没有嗯……”

川尻莲下意识地反驳，却发现冰凉的指尖捻住了右边的乳首，瞬间一滴眼泪就掉了下来。

“虽然敏感但是又很脆弱呢，左边的已经肿起来了，可惜莲君看不到，不然一定会喜欢的哭出来的，就像上次射精时那样。”

大平祥生一本正经地说着不找边际的荤话，一边又拉扯着右边的乳头，慢悠悠地玩弄着。

左边是口腔湿热的温度，右边是指尖冰凉的触感，同时夹击的感觉让川尻莲忍不住地有想要出来的冲动。

“上次我才没有哭嗯……才没有哭呢！”

反驳的话带上了哭腔，颤抖地令人心疼，大平祥生从宽松的T恤里出来，入目的就是川尻莲红着眼尾的样子，一滴眼泪还挂在脸上，纤长的睫毛被泪水濡湿，衣服被欺负的极惨的样子。

可是却意外的色情。

“莲君，你出来了哦。”

大平祥生将沾满粘稠液体的手摆到川尻莲眼前，故意分开了指节变换着角度让对方观赏被精液黏住的手。

但又适时地在川尻莲即将生气的时间一把抱住对方，特地放软了语气。

“我好开心！”

“让莲君这么舒服是因为我，我好开心！”

「完全没法生气啊」

川尻莲自暴自弃地任由对方抱着，刚刚的羞耻感一下子化为乌有，整个人都放松下来。

“莲君出来了，小祥生还很难受呢。”

感受到川尻莲的放松，大平祥生立马展开攻势，可怜兮兮地拉过对方的手放到自己的胯下，“看，还超级硬呢。”

他们之前有过几次互摸的经验，川尻莲很快就接受了这个设定，伸手探进了对方的运动裤里，只可惜刚刚高潮完的他还有点发软，手只是松松地握着，完全使不上力。

在今天以前，他们都只是亲吻和互摸而已，川尻莲从来都不知道自己的乳首会是这么敏感的存在，此刻脑袋晕乎乎地完全帮不上对方。

“莲，可以转过身去吗？”

大平祥生突然开口。

虽然不明白为什么要这么说，但川尻莲还是听话的转过身去，整个上身贴在了门板上。

“腿……可以并拢起来吗？”

大平祥生顺着对方落在地上的裤子朝上看去，修长又不失肌肉线条的两条长腿赫然出现在眼前，他忍不住喉咙发紧，咽了一口唾沫。

「好像色情过头了」

“我等会会从莲君的双腿发泄出来，虽然看上去可能对莲君很不妙，但是我绝对不会进去的！”

他嘴上做着保证，眼睛却移不开对方的臀部，甚至有些色迷心窍。

川尻莲在对方让自己并拢双腿的时候就大概猜到了对方要这么做，虽然从来没有说过，但川尻莲从来没想过自己会是下位，而此刻这样的发泄方式却赤裸裸地让人误解。

大平祥生显然是意识到了这点，所以才会开口保证，倒不是川尻莲不相信对方，但果然一这样一个下位的姿势帮对方发泄，他心里还是有点过不去。

“莲君没力气了不是么？而且豆原他们马上就要回来了，我们还是速战速决吧？”

说着不容反抗的插进了川尻莲的双腿之间。

虽然只是在大腿内侧，却也让川尻莲有一种破开的感觉，他微微分开了双腿企图消减这种违和感，却被大平祥生一把抓住。

“莲君可不要太自私哦，我都已经保证过不会进去了！莲君是不相信我吗？”

“没有，没有嗯，轻点轻点好疼嗯！”

面对大平祥生的质问他立马摇着头否认，腿间巨物的动作却突然变得粗暴起来，磨得他大腿内侧娇弱的肌肤一阵发疼，一开口就全变成了讨饶。

“才不要，谁让莲君不信任我！”

大平祥生此刻却意外的孩子气，不但没有减缓反而变本加厉地磨蹭这对方的会阴部，每一次抽插都带动着那里一阵颤抖，惹得川尻莲不自知地夹紧了大腿。

“真的好难受，祥生别再继续了嗯！好烫，不要摩擦了，受不了了！”

指尖无力地刮着门板，川尻莲的整个身体都被迫钉在了门上，下身的摩擦疼痛中夹杂着一丝快慰，折磨着他的神经。

“真的不要了，祥生！祥生饶了我吧，又要出来了！”

“那正好，我帮你打出来，我们一起！”

完全忽略了求饶的部分，大平祥生抽出一只手圈住了川尻莲的性器，前后套弄着，下身顶撞的动作也毫不落后。

“莲君的腿夹得好紧，真的好舒服好舒服，完全把持不住……所以就宽容我这一次吧！”大平祥生说着凑到对方耳侧，寻找着叫出动人声音的嘴唇，发狠地咬了上去。

粗重的喘息在洗浴间里显得格外清晰，在几个急促的呼吸声后，两个人先后射了出来。

享受着情爱过后的余韵，大平祥生看着川尻莲泛红的下唇，突然笑了出来。

“莲君最近有些干燥呢，嘴唇都有点要裂了。”

川尻莲立马偏头看向镜子里的自己，尤其是下嘴唇被咬得都泛了红，虽然是靠里的位置，也并没有大平祥生说的“裂开”那么严重。

“你是小狗吗？”

川尻莲有些气愤的锤了一下大平祥生的胸口，对方却只是傻傻的笑着，像极了得到糖的小孩。

“莲。”

“嗯？”

“high light结束之后，做吧？”

TBC


End file.
